Human to Chara
by Pika-Thunder
Summary: The guardians, with the exception of Yaya, are in Junior High. However, Rima one day finds herself with Yaya as her chara! Besides the fact that humans can't turn into charas, Yaya's family doesn't know where she is. How will Yaya become human again?


**So, this is going to be the last new story I post for a while. I really need to finish some of my other ones! This story, unlike some of my other ones, is more of a comedy story instead of romance or drama. Of course, there will be some drama. I own nothing… I haven't decided if this will be a two-shot or a normal length story. It all depends on your opinions! I know this idea is really weird, but I think it will come out good! This is also the first fanfic where Rikka and Hikaru exist. I own nothing!**

Rima's POV

"As the water comes down as precipitation and then back as…" My Sensei's voice was droning on and on, and beginning to get less and less clear. I knew what we were talking about; the water cycle, but it was just so boring! Here I thought, Junior High School would be fun! Who was I kidding…? Unintentionally, my eyes closed, and sleep got the best of me.

"Excuse me, miss…" Someone shook me hard. My eyes snapped opened, as I realized the whole class's eyes were on me. I actually fell asleep? "What's your name?" The Sensei asked, clearly annoyed at me. It was sad that I didn't know his name, and he didn't know mine. This was the third day of school! The Sensei looked at me for a few minutes.

"Oh, um, Rima… Mashiro…" I answered. "Mashiro Rima." Some of the girls, who I could only assume were the preppy kinds you see on TV shows, rolled their eyes at me. The boys in the class, however, looked torn. Some of them, the ones from Seiyo Academy, like me, were not sure if they should start obsessing over me. The other boys were checking me out. So, with the preppy cheerleaders and the boys checking me out, that was almost the whole class staring at me. Besides me, there was only three other people. Two of them, Amu and Nagihiko, were two of my best friends, well Amu was my best friend and Nagihiko was just… Nagihiko. The other boy, I didn't know, and he stayed quiet in the corner. However, I heard a small voice coming from him, but his mouth was closed.

"Well, try not to slack off in class!" The Sensei scolded. "I understand you just got back to school and science can be boring, but please stay awake!" I nodded slowly. This year, each class was now in its own period. Currently, I was in Science which was 9th period out of 9 periods.

"Rima, geez, this _is_ boring!" Kusu-Kusu moaned. "I mean, I don't want to learn!"

"Shut up Kusu-Kusu." I hissed. "At least you _can_ sleep without getting caught! Clearly, I can't…" I watched the teacher, a clear bored expression on my face. Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Oh wait, I forgot your homework! Oh well, I'll give it to you tomorrow…" The teacher muttered, as we left the classroom, and went to our lockers. I attempted to open it, but of course I forgot how to open it.

"Ugh…" I muttered. Junior High School was not a great transition for me.

"Rima-Chan, do you need help?" Nagihiko asked me. Though Junior High was not so great for me, it was great for Nagihiko, only figures.

"No…" I muttered.

"Hey Rima, it is okay to ask for help." Amu said.

"Yeah, but I don't want help from him!" I muttered. Though it was next year, I still didn't want a thing to do with him. Yet, I always find myself falling in love with him. I recently realized I was in love with him. I decided to not be in denial, and just accept it. It did pain me, but I just let it go. Ignoring my request, Nagihiko stood up, and went to my locker (it was top locker, making me barely reach it).

"What's your combo?" He asked.

"I don't trust you." I muttered. He gave me a look, and I sighed, muttering it to him. Nagihiko opened my locker with no trouble at all. I glared at him, and got my stuff from my locker. I put it in my bag, and closed it.

"Let's go find Tadase-Kun, and then meet the guardians!" Amu said cheerfully. "Isn't it so weird we aren't guardians anymore?"

"It is… I hope Sanjou-Kun is handling the position well…" Nagihiko said.

"Actually, he was jack before you, therefore he is more experienced." I pointed out. "He's been a guardian first."

"Well, actually I was before him but…" Nagihiko stopped, realizing Amu still didn't know about him. I smirked.

"I wonder how Yaya is doing at leading the guardians." I wondered.

"Hey guys!" We turned, and faced Tadase.

"Hi Tadase-Kun… how are you?" Amu answered.

"I'm good, and you Amu-Chan?" Tadase asked.

"Good…" She whispered. Tadase smiled, taking her hand. Amu and Tadase officially started dating after Ikuto was gone.

"Hey, c'mon guys! Remember, I go to the same school as you now?" Kukai jogged over to us, grinning.

"Oh, sorry Kukai!" Amu apologized.

"No problem, Hinamori!" Kukai said. We left the school, and walked to Seiyo Academy. I looked at the school, remembering when I went there. I wished I still had another year there… Suddenly, I tripped on nothing, falling to the ground.

"Rima, are you okay?" Kusu-Kusu asked me, concerned. I nodded, beginning to stand. Suddenly, I felt something in my pocket. That's odd, my cell phone was in my coat pocket. I reached in my pocket, and gasped upon seeing what was currently in my hand.

"Oh Rima, two new charas?" Kusu-Kusu exclaimed.

"Yeah…" I muttered. "But, I don't understand; I didn't wish for anything! And two of them?"

"Rima, are you alright?" Nagihiko called.

"Yeah…" I answered, putting the eggs back in my pocket, and jogging over to Nagihiko.

"Hey, your hands are bruised… did you trip?" Nagihiko asked.

"Why are you staring at my hands?" I wondered. "I didn't fall anyway…" I lied. Nagihiko narrowed his eyes, but stopped questioning me. We arrived at the Royal Garden.

"It seems like yesterday we were guardians and I was the joker. I was soaring around in the air character transformed…"

"Uh Amu-Chan, you still can character transform…" Ran pointed out. Her other three charas nodded.

"Well that's true…" Amu admitted.

"HINAMORI-SEMPAI! IT'S BEEN SO LONG! MASHIRO-SEMPAI TOO!" Rikka ran over, clearly exuberant, and hugged us.

"Ah, hey Rikka-Chan!" Amu greeted. Rikka let go of her, and hugged me.

"…Hi Rikka…" I greeted. Rikka let go, and smiled at the other three. Hikaru looked up, and gave a small smile.

"Joker…" Kairi began, when Amu interrupted.

"You can't call me that. I'm not the Joker anymore." Amu looked close to tears.

"That's right… Hinamori-San…" Kairi muttered.

"Hey, where's Yaya?" I asked, noticing she was gone.

"She wasn't in school today…" Kairi said. "I hope she's okay, since we were supposed to meet after the guardian meeting."

"Meet after the guardian meeting? Rikka-Chan's curious…" Rikka muttered. Hotaru poked her head up. I felt myself slightly envious of Rikka's positive energy. Kairi blushed.

"It's, um, err, uh…" Kairi stuttered. "Well, anyway, one of us should call her!"

"I'll call her." I said, dialing her home number on my cell phone.

"Hello?" Yaya's mom asked into the phone. I could hear Yaya's baby brother, Tsubasa crying in the background.

"Hi, it's Rima, a friend of Yaya. Could I talk to Yaya?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but she's at the guardian meeting. I'll tell her you called." Her mother said. Wait, what?

"Um, I'm with the guardians, and Yaya's not here…" I said. The others looked at me. I suddenly was worried about Yaya, and began to remember when I got kidnapped. I fought back tears, and shook slightly.

"…Oh no…" Her mother said. "Let me call her cell phone." Her mom hung up.

"What happened?" Kairi wondered, an edge of concern in his voice.

"Yaya's mom thinks Yaya is here, but Yaya isn't!" I exclaimed. Yaya's mom called me back, saying that her phone was off. Yaya's mom hung up again, clearly panicking.

"Was she in school yesterday?" Tadase asked Kairi.

"She was here yesterday. She had led us and didn't seem worried about anything. I thought I saw her today walking, but I may have imagined it…" Kairi said. I felt my stomach turn.

"Yaya's not the type to run away…" Nagihiko muttered. "There's got to be a reason where she is."

"Oh no, what if she's…kidnapped…" I whispered, the thought that had been on my mind from when she was first missing. I couldn't hold my tears any longer.

"Oh Mashiro-San, try to stay positive!" Kukai muttered. "If Yaya is… She's like my little sister, I would've failed at protecting her!" Suddenly, the newly found eggs in my pocket both floated up.

"Queen, err Mashiro-San, you have a new chara?" Kairi exclaimed.

"I just found them on my way to the Royal Garden…" I said, as one of them shook, revealing…

"Dechu?" Everyone gaped upon seeing the familiar baby chara that belongs to Yaya, hatch from_ my_ egg.

"P-Pepe-Tan?" Kusu-Kusu exclaimed.

"What's going on ~dechu? Where's Yaya-Tan?" Pepe wondered. Suddenly, the other egg began to crack slowly.

"How come two eggs she finds now hatch right away, when one of mine hasn't hatched for the whole summer?" Hikaru muttered. Suddenly, it opened up, and revealed an old familiar face that shouldn't be inside an egg.

**Here I leave you, at a cliffhanger! If you had read the summary on the outside, you should know what this is. Please rate and review! It will be my motivation for writing!**


End file.
